ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Classified List of Articles
Biographies Anthropology and Ethnology General Subjects and Terms : ../Anthropology/ : ../Ethnology/ : ../Anthropometry/ : ../Atavism/ : ../Avenger of Bllod/ : ../Boomerang/ : ../Brachycephalic/ : ../Cannibalism/ : ../Caste/ : ../Cephalic Index/ : ../Circumcision/ : ../Clan/ : ../Couvade/ : ../Craniometry/ : ../Creole/ : ../Dago/ : ../Dolichocephalic/ : ../Dwarf/ : ../Endogamy/ : ../Eurasian/ : ../Exogamy/ : ../Family/ : ../Fire/ : ../Genna/ : ../Hair/ : ../Head-hunting/ : ../Hetacrism/ : ../Indonesian/ : ../Kraal/ : ../Levirate/ : ../Matriarchate/ : ../Mesocephalic/ : ../Mestizo/ : ../Miscegeneration/ : ../Monogenists/ : ../Mulatoo/ : ../Mutilation/ : ../Name/ : ../Nomad/ : ../Octoroon/ : ../Polyandry/ : ../Polygamy/ : ../Polygenists/ : ../Prognathism/ : ../Purrah/ : ../Quadroon/ : ../Quipus/ : ../Steatopygia/ : ../Taboo/ : ../Tattooing/ : ../Totemism/ : ../Tribe/ : ../Wampum/ Races and Tribes &c. Biographies Archaeology and Antiquities Subjects : ../Archaeology/ : ../Aegean Civilization/ : ../Antiquary/ : ../Barrow/ : ../Bronze Age/ : ../Cairn/ : ../Calaveras Skull/ : ../Catacomb/ : ../Chariot/ : ../Celt (tool)/ : ../Cippus/ : ../Cist/ : ../Clepsydra/ : ../Cliff Dwellings/ : ../Colossus/ : ../Columbarium/ : ../Crannog/ : ../Cromagnon Race/ : ../Dene Holes/ : ../Epigraphy/ : ../Flint Implements/ : ../Graffito/ : ../Hallstatt/ : ../Hittites/ : ../Inscriptions/ : ../Iovilae/ : ../Iron Age/ : ../Kent's Cavern/ : ../Konarak/ : ../Labyrinth/ : ../Lake Dwellings/ : ../Lansing Man/ : ../La Tene/ : ../Madelenian/ : ../Marnian Epoch/ : ../Moulin Quignon/ : ../Mound Builders/ : ../Mousterian/ : ../Neanderthal/ : ../Neolithic/ : ../Palaeography/ : ../Palaeolithic/ : ../Round Towers/ : ../Sarcophagus/ : ../Scarab/ : ../Shell Heaps/ : ../Solutrian Epoch/ : ../Sphinx/ : ../Stone Age/ : ../Stone Monuments/ : ../Terramara/ : ../Villanova/ : ../Vitrified Forts/ Biographies Art General : ../Art/ : ../Academy, Royal/ : ../Aesthetics/ : ../Arabesque/ : ../Art Galleries/ : ../Art Sales/ : ../Arts and Crafts/ : ../Art Societies/ : ../Art Teaching/ : ../Baroque/ : ../Byzantine Art/ : ../China/ (§ Art) : ../Design/ : ../Fine Arts/ : ../Greek Art/ : ../Grotesque/ : ../Japan/ (§ Art) : ../Macabre/ : ../Monument/ : ../Mural Decoration/ : ../Museums of Art/ : ../Ornament/ : ../Rococo/ : ../Roman Art/ Architecture Subjects Biographies Music Subjects Instruments Biographies Painting and engraving Subjects Biographies Sculpture Subjects Biographies Minor arts Subjects Furniture Biographies Stage and dancing Subjects Biographies Astronomy General : ../Astronomy/ : ../Astrology/ : ../Aberration/ : ../Ablaatitious/ : ../Albedo/ : ../Alidade/ : ../Almacantar/ : ../Altitude/ : ../Amplitude/ : ../Anomaly/ : ../Aphelion/ : ../Apse and Apsides/ : ../Armilla/ : ../Astrolabe/ : ../Astrophysics/ : ../Azimuth/ : ../Binary System/ : ../Biquintile/ : ../Black Drop/ : ../Chromosphere/ : ../Colure/ : ../Comet/ : ../Comet-Seeker/ : ../Compression/ : ../Conjunction/ : ../Corona/ : ../Coronium/ : ../Cosmic/ : ../Culmination/ : ../Cycle/ : ../Declination/ : ../Deferent/ : ../Dial and Dialling/ : ../Direct motion/ : ../Diurnal motion/ : ../Earth/ : ../Eccentric/ : ../Eclipse/ : ../Ecliptic/ : ../Egress/ : ../Ellipticity/ : ../Elongation/ : ../Ephemeris/ : ../Epicycle/ : ../Epoch/ : ../Equation of the center/ : ../Equation of time/ : ../Equator/ : ../Equinox/ : ../Eros/ : ../Establishment of a port/ : ../Evection/ : ../Facula/ : ../Firmament/ : ../Gegenschein/ : ../Geocentric/ : ../Heliacal/ : ../Heliocentric/ : ../Heliometer/ : ../Horizon/ : ../Hour angle/ : ../Immersion/ : ../Ingress/ : ../Invariable Plane/ : ../Jupiter/ : ../Latitude/ : ../Libration/ : ../Longitude/ : ../Lunation/ : ../Mars/ : ../Mercury/ : ../Meridian/ : ../Meteor/ : ../Metonic cycle/ : ../Micrometer/ : ../Moon/ : ../Nadir/ : ../Nebula/ : ../Nebular theory/ : ../Neptune/ : ../Node/ : ../Nutation/ : ../Observatory/ : ../Occultation/ : ../Orbit/ : ../Parallax/ : ../Penumbra/ : ../Perigree/ : ../Perihelion/ : ../Phoebe/ : ../Photography, Celestial/ : ../Photometry, Celestial/ : ../Planet/ : ../Planets, Minor/ : ../Precession of the equinoxes/ : ../Prime vertical/ : ../Quadrature/ : ../Retrograde/ : ../Right Ascension/ : ../Satellite/ : ../Saturn/ : ../Sextant/ : ../Solar system/ : ../Solstice/ : ../Spectroheliograph/ : ../Stationary/ : ../Sun/ : ../Synodic Period/ : ../Syzygy/ : ../Telescope/ : ../Terminator/ : ../Three bodies, Problem of/ : ../Time, Measurement of/ : ../Time, Stadard/ : ../Transit circle, or Meridian circle/ : ../Trepidation/ : ../Umbra/ : ../Uranus/ : ../Venus/ : ../Vertical/ : ../Zenith/ : ../Zodiac/ : ../Zodiacal Light/ Constellations and Stars Biographies Biology General : ../Biology/ : ../Abiogenesis/ : ../Acclimatization/ : ../Acephalous/ : ../Acuminate/ : ../Adaptation/ : ../Aestivation/ : ../Albino/ : ../Alveolate/ : ../Anabolism/ : ../Anastomosis/ : ../Aporose/ : ../Auricle/ : ../Autogeny/ : ../Bathybius/ : ../Biogenesis/ : ../Bipartite/ : ../Catabolism/ : ../Chemotaxus/ : ../Cilia/ : ../Cytology/ : ../Embryology/ : ../Enzyme/ : ../Evolution/ : ../Fermentation/ : ../Habitat/ : ../Heredity/ : ../Hybridism/ : ../Life/ : ../Longevity/ : ../Mendelism/ : ../Metabolism/ : ../Microtomy/ : ../Monotypic/ : ../Morphology/ : ../Oecology or Ecology/ : ../Osteology/ : ../Parasitism/ : ../Protoplasm/ : ../Reproduction/ : ../Rhacis or Rachis/ : ../Specis/ : ../Telegony/ : ../Variation and Selection/ Botany General Systematic Natural History Zoology (for Anatomy and Physiology see under Medical Science) General Systematic Invertebra Vertebra Natural History Mammals (for Farm Animals see under Industries § Agriculture) Birds Fishes Insects Reptiles Batrachians Other Invertebra Palaentology Biographies Chemistry General : ../Chemistry/ : ../Alchemy/ : ../Affinity, Chemical/ : ../Alembic/ : ../Allotropy/ : ../Amorphism/ : ../Analysis/ : ../Assaying/ : ../Atmolysis/ : ../Atom/ : ../Blowpipe/ : ../Catalysis/ : ../Chemical Action/ : ../Combustion/ : ../Condenser/ : ../Crystallization/ : ../Decolourizing/ : ../Desiccation/ : ../Dialysis/ : ../Dissociation/ : ../Distillation/ : ../Electrochemistry/ : ../Electrolysis/ : ../Element/ : ../Elixir/ : ../Equivalent/ : ../Explosives/ : ../Flame/ : ../Formula/ : ../Gas/ : ../Hydrolysis/ : ../Iatrochemistry/ : ../Indicator/ : ../Isomerism/ : ../Matrass/ : ../Molecule/ : ../Photochemistry/ : ../Pigments/ : ../Pyrophorus/ : ../Radioactivity/ : ../Solution/ : ../Stereochemistry/ : ../Stereo-isometrism/ : ../Stoichiometry/ : ../Thermochemistry/ : ../Valency/ Inorganic Organic Biographies Economics and Social Science General : ../Economics/ : ../Sociology/ : ../Absenteeism/ : ../Actuary/ : ../Ad Valorem/ : ../Advertisement/ : ../Advice/ : ../Agent-General/ : ../Aids/ : ../Allotments and Small Holdings/ : ../Almack's/ : ../Almage or Aulnage/ : ../Anarchism/ : ../Apprenticeship/ : ../Arbitration and Conciliation/ : ../Artel/ : ../Baby-farming/ : ../Bachelor/ : ../Badger/ : ../Balance of Trade/ : ../Bedlam, or Bethlehem Hospital/ : ../Beefsteak Club/ : ../Beggar/ : ../B'nal B'rith (or Sons of the Covenant), Independent Order of/ : ../Boarding-out System/ : ../Bondager/ : ../Bonus/ : ../Book-keeping/ : ../Bounty/ : ../Bourse/ : ../Breaking Bulk/ : ../Brook Farm/ : ../Brook's/ : ../Building Societies/ : ../Burial Societies/ : ../Butlerage and Prisage/ : ../Camorra/ : ../Census/ : ../Cess/ : ../Charity and Charities/ : ../Club/ : ../Collectivism/ : ../Combination/ : ../Commerce/ : ../Commercial Treaties/ : ../Commissionaire/ : ../Communism/ : ../Concubinage/ : ../Consumption/ : ../Coolie/ : ../Cooperage, or Coperage/ : ../Co-operation/ : ../Cooper Union/ : ../Corn Laws/ : ../Corvée/ : ../Creche/ : ../Crofter/ : ../Demography/ : ../Distribution/ : ../Dock Warrant/ : ../Drawback/ : ../Druids, Order of/ : ../Duel/ : ../Emigration/ : ../Employers' Liability and Workmen's Compensation/ : ../Engrossing/ : ../Eugenics/ : ../Excambion/ : ../Exhibition/ : ../Factory Acts/ : ../Fair/ : ../Famine/ : ../Farm/ : ../Fiars Prices/ : ../Fief/ : ../Fire and Fire Extinction/ : ../Folkland/ : ../Forestalling/ : ../Foundling Hospitals/ : ../Franking/ : ../Fraternities, College/ : ../Freemansonry/ : ../Free Ports/ : ../Free Trade/ : ../Friendly Societies/ : ../George Junior Republic, U.S.A./ : ../Gilds/ : ../Grain Trade/ : ../Hooligan/ : ../Housing/ : ../Illegitimacy/ : ../Immigration/ : ../Internation, The/ : ../Kit-Cat Club/ : ../Labour Exchange/ : ../Labour Legislation/ : ../Livery Companies/ : ../Mafia/ : ../Mendicancy/ : ../Mercantile Agencies/ : ../Mercantile System/ : ../Mëtayage System/ : ../Migration/ : ../Monopoly/ : ../National Workshops/ : ../Oddfellows, Order of/ : ../Old-Age Pensions/ : ../Oneida Community/ : ../Owling/ : ../Pauperism/ : ../Pwanbroking/ : ../Peonage/ : ../Physiocratic School/ : ../Poor Law/ : ../Population/ : ../Primage/ : ../Production/ : ../Profit-sharing/ : ../Proletariat, or Proletariate/ : ../Prostitution/ : ../Protection/ : ../Rebate/ : ../Reciprocity/ : ../Regrating/ : ../Roundsman System/ : ../Salvage Corps/ : ../Sample/ : ../Anctuary/ : ../Serfdom/ : ../Slavery/ : ../Smuggling/ : ../Social Contract/ : ../Socialism/ : ../Social Settlements/ : ../Stannaries/ : ../Staple/ : ../Statistics/ : ../Statute Merchant and Statue Stample/ : ../Steelyard, Merchants of the/ : ../Strikes and Lock-Outs/ : ../Subsidy/ : ../Suicide/ : ../Sumptuary Laws/ : ../Sweating System/ : ../Talukdar/ : ../Tare and Tret/ : ../Tariff/ : ../Teetotalism/ : ../Title Guarantee Companies/ : ../Trade Organization/ : ../Trade Unions/ : ../Tramp/ : ../Trusts/ : ../Unemployment/ : ../Usury/ : ../Vagrancy/ : ../Value/ : ../Vill/ : ../Village Communities/ : ../Villenage/ : ../Wages/ : ../Wealth/ : ../Women/ Finance and Currency Biographies Education (See also articles on countries § Education ; also articles on towns) General : ../Education/ : ../Academics/ : ../Adolescence/ : ../Bachelor/ : ../Barring Out/ : ../Battel/ : ../Bejan/ : ../Blindness/ : ../Bryn Mawr College/ : ../Bursar/ : ../California, University of/ : ../Chicago, University of/ : ../Child/ : ../Crist's Hospital/ : ../Classics/ : ../Co-education/ : ../College/ : ../Columbia University/ : ../Cornell University/ : ../Datmouth College/ : ../Deaf and Dumb/ : ../Doctor/ : ../Encaenia/ : ../Examinations/ : ../Fagging/ : ../Fellow/ : ../Faudy/ : ../Graduate/ : ../Gymnastics and Gymnasium/ : ../Harvard University/ : ../Horn Book/ : ../Hostel/ : ../Industrial School/ : ../Infant Schools/ : ../Johns Hopkins University/ : ../Kindergarten/ : ../Leland Standford Jr. University/ : ../Lowell Institute/ : ../Lyceum/ : ../Master/ : ../Michigan, University of/ : ../Mount Holyoke College/ : ../Munshi, or Moonshi/ : ../Museums of Science/ : ../Pegagogue/ : ../Pennsylvania, University of/ : ../Polytechnic/ : ../Preceptor/ : ../Princeton University/ : ../Proctor/ : ../Professor/ : ../Reformatory School/ : ../Research/ : ../Schools/ : ../Seminary/ : ../Sizar/ : ../Smith College/ : ../Smithsonian Institution/ : ../Sophomore/ : ../Sorbonne/ : ../Technical Education/ : ../Testamur/ : ../Tutor/ : ../Universities/ : ../Vassar College, N.Y./ : ../Virginia, University of/ : ../Winsconsin, University of/ : ../Yale University/ Biographies Engineering General : ../Engineering/ : ../Abrasion/ : ../Adjutage/ : ../Adze/ : ../Air-engine/ : ../Anvil/ : ../Aqueduct/ : ../Archimedes, Screw of/ : ../Artesian Wells/ : ../Auger/ : ../Autoclave/ : ../Awl/ : ../Axe/ : ../Axle/ : ../Barker's mill/ : ../Bearings/ : ../Bellows and Blowing Machines/ : ../Boiler/ : ../Bradawl/ : ../Breakwater/ : ../Bridges/ : ../Bush/ : ../Caisson/ : ../Caledonian Canal/ : ../Canal/ : ../Cantilever/ : ../Cash Register/ : ../Causewy/ : ../Chain/ : ../Chisel/ : ../Chronograph/ : ../Clock/ : ../Cofferdam/ : ../Conveyors/ : ../Copying Machines/ : ../Cranes/ : ../Crank/ : ../Destructors/ : ../Divers and Diving Apparatus/ : ../Dock/ : ../Dredge and Dredging/ : ../Dynamometer/ : ../Elevators, Lifts or Hoists/ : ../Embankment/ : ../Engine/ : ../Felloe/ : ../File/ : ../Filter/ : ../Friction/ : ../Fuel/ : ../Gas Engine/ : ../Gauge or Gage/ : ../Gimlet/ : ../Gouge/ : ../Hammer/ : ../Harbour/ : ../Harpoon/ : ../Hatchet/ : ../Horse Power/ : ../Hose-pipe/ : ../Hydraulics/ : ../Injector/ : ../Irrigation/ : ../Jetty/ : ../Joints/ : ../Knife/ : ../Ladder/ : ../Lamp/ : ../Lathe/ : ../Lock/ : ../Lubricants/ : ../Lubrication/ : ../Manchester Ship Canal Mill/ : ../Oil-Engine/ : ../Panama Canal/ : ../Parallel Motion/ : ../Pedometer/ : ../Pier/ : ../Piston/ : ../Pulley / : ../Pump/ : ../Reclamation of Land/ : ../Refrigerating and Ice-making/ : ../River Engineering/ : ../Rivet/ : ../Roads and Streets/ : ../Saw/ : ../Scissors/ : ../Screw/ : ../Sewerage/ : ../Sewing Machines/ : ../Shadoof/ : ../Shears/ : ../Shovel/ : ../Shuttle/ : ../Sieve/ : ../Signal/ : ../Siphon or Syphon/ : ../Sleeper/ : ../Smoke/ : ../Spade/ : ../Steam-Engine/ : ../Strength of Materials/ : ../Suez Canal/ : ../Syringe/ : ../Tongs/ : ../Tool/ : ../Tube/ : ../Tunnel/ : ../Tweezers/ : ../Typewriter/ : ../Valve/ : ../Voting Machines/ : ../Wainscot/ : ../Watch/ : ../Water Motors/ : ../Water Supply/ : ../Weir/ : ../Well/ : ../Windmill/ Building Locomotion Shipping Mining and metallurgy Biographies Geography General Subjects and Cartography : ../Geography/ : ../Map/ : ../Antarctic/ : ../Antipodes/ : ../Arctic/ : ../Bench-mark/ : ../British Empire/ : ../Chart/ : ../Contour, Contour-line/ : ../Earth, Figure of the/ : ../Geodesy/ : ../Geoid/ : ../Great Circle/ : ../Hachure/ : ../Hydrography/ : ../Isoclinic Lines/ : ../Isodynamic Lines/ : ../Isogonic Lines/ : ../Latitude/ : ../Longitude/ : ../Loxodrome/ : ../Meridian/ : ../Surveying/ : ../Tacheometry/ : ../Theodolite/ : ../Topography/ : ../World/ : ../Zone/ ---- : ../Antilia/ : ../Antonini Itinerarium/ : ../Aquae/ : ../Atlantis/ : ../Brazil (isl.)/ : ../El Dorado/ : ../Gromatici/ : ../Isles of the Blest/ : ../Itinerarium/ : ../Ophir/ : ../Thule/ Physical Features and Oceanography : ../Aiguille/ : ../Alp/ : ../Archipelago/ : ... : TODO : ... : ../Plateau/ : ../Plain/ : ../Playa/ : ../Polder/ : ../Pond/ : ../Prairie/ : ../Quagmi/ : ../Rand/ : ../Ras/ : ../Reef/ : ../River/ : ../Sahel/ : ../Sargasso Sea/ : ../Savanna/ : ../Sea/ : ../Seiche/ : ../Sounding/ : ../Steppe/ : ../Sudd/ : ../Swallow-hole/ : ../Tarn/ : ../Thlweg/ : ../Tundra/ : ../Volcano/ : ../Wadi/ : ../Waterfall/ : ../Watershed/ Meteorology Europe (continental) Physical features Lakes Mountains Rivers Miscellaneous Countries (with divisions and towns) General list Austria-Hungary =Divisions = =Towns = Belgium =Divisions = =Towns = Bulgaria Denmark France =Divisions = =Towns = Germany =Divisions = =Towns = Greece =Divisions = =Towns = Holland =Divisions = =Towns = Italy =Divisions = =Towns (modern names) = =Towns (ancient names) = Luxemberg, Grand Duchy of Mediterranean Islands, &c. (not otherwise classified) Montenegro Norway Portugal Rumania Russia in Europe =Divisions = =Towns = Servia Spain =Divisions = =Towns = Sweden Switzerland =Divisions = =Towns = Turkey in Europe Ancient geography (excluding towns in Greece and Italy, q.v.) United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Physical features Lakes Mountains and Hills Rivers Miscellaneous Divisions and Towns England and Wales =Divisions = =Islands = =Towns = Scotland =Divisions = =Islands = =Towns = Ireland =Divisions = =Islands = =Towns = Britain and Ireland, Ancient Names Asia Physical features Lakes Mountains Rivers Miscellaneous Countries (with divisions and towns) General list Afghanistan Baluchistan Burma Ceylon Chinese Empire =Divisions = =Towns = India (with lesser Frontier States) =Territorial Divisions etc. = (See also ASIA: mountains, above). Where a district and town have the same name ther article will be found under the list of towns =Towns = Indo-China, French Japan Korea Malay Archipelago Persia =Divisions = =Towns = Russia in Asia =Divisions = =Towns = Siam Turkey in Asia =Divisions = =Towns = (see also ASIA: Ancient, below) Ancient names Africa Physical features Deserts Lakes Mountains Rivers Miscellaneous Countries (with divisions and towns) General list Abyssinia Algeria East Africa (Eritrea to Portugese E. Africa) Egypt Morocco South Africa (British) Sudan Tripoli and Tunisia West Africa (French E. Africa to German S. W. Africa) Ancient Geography America Physical features Lakes Mountains Rivers Miscellaneous Countries, general list Canada and Newfoundland Divisions Towns United States States Towns Central America, Mexico and West Indies British Honduras Costa Rica Guatemala Honduras Mexico =Divisions = =Towns = Nicaragua Panama Salvador West Indies South America Argentina =Divisions = =Towns = Bolivia Brazil =Divisions = =Towns = Chile =Divisions = =Towns = Colombia Equador Guiana Paraguay Peru =Divisions = =Towns = Uraguay Venezuala =Divisions = =Towns = Australasia Physical Features Australia Divisions Towns New Zealand Oceans, Seas and Oceanic Islands General List Atlantic Ocean Indian Ocean Pacific Ocean Polar regions Biographies Geology General : ../Geology/ : ../Assise/ : ../Basin/ : ../Bed/ : ../Bomb/ : ../Cave/ : ../Crater/ : ../Drift/ : ../Earth pillar/ : ../Earthquake/ : ../Esker/ : ../Fall-line/ : ../Fault/ : ../Fold/ : ../Fumarole/ : ../Geyser/ : ../Joints/ : ../Mineral deposits/ : ../Mofetta/ : ../Neck/ : ../Puy/ : ../Seismometer/ : ../Soffioni/ : ../Solfatara/ : ../Veins/ : ../Volcano/ Stratigraphy Mineralogy and Crystallography Petrology Biographies History (For Historians see under Literature of the various countries) General : ../History/ : ../Abdication/ : ../Agrarian Laws/ : ../Alliance/ : ../Annals/ : ../Arbitration, International/ : ../Archive/ : ../Aristocracy/ : ../Balance of Power/ : ../British Empire/ : ../Cabinet/ : ../Capitulations/ : ../Chronicle/ : ../City/ : ../Civilization/ : ../Colony/ : ../Concordat/ : ../Confederation/ : ../Conference/ : ../Convention/ : ../Corsair/ : ../Democracy/ : ../Despot/ : ../Diplomacy/ : ../Diplomatic/ : ../Dynasty/ : ../Empire/ : ../Feudalism/ : ../Government/ : ../Governor/ : ../Hellenism/ : ../Homage/ : ../Mercantile System/ : ../Monarchy/ : ../Oligarchy/ : ../Parliament/ : ../Peace/ : ../Piracy/ : ../Privateer/ : ../Record/ : ../Republic/ : ../Serfdom/ : ../Slavery/ : ../Sovereignty/ : ../State/ : ../State Rights/ : ../Sultan/ : ../Suzerainty/ : ../Treaties/ : ../Village Communities/ : ../War/ Heraldry, Titles and Offices (See further under the various countries) Europe General Wars Battles Austria Hungary Subjects Biographies Balkan Peninsula Subjects and Biographies Belgium - see Netherlands France (see further inder FRANKS) Subjects Biographies Franks (see Further under FRANCE and GERMANY) Subjects and Biographies (to A. D. 843) Germany Subjects Biographies Greece Subjects (See also ASIA and TURKEY) Biographies (ancient) Biographies (modern) Holland (see Netherlands) Holy Roman Empire Subjects Biographies Italy Subjects (see also PAPACY, ROME and ROMAN EMPIRE, LATER) Biographies Macedonia (see under GREECE, ASIA and TURKEY) Netherlands Subjects Biographies Papacy Subjects and Biographies Poland Subjects and Biographies Portugal Subjects and Biographies Rome (to A. D. 476) Subjects Biographies Roman Empire, Later Subjects and Biographies Rumania Subjects and Biographies Russia Subjects Biographies Scandanavia Subjects Biographies Sicily Subjects and Biographies Spain Subjects Biographies Switzerland Subjects Biographies Turkey Subjects Biographies United Kingdom Subjects Biographies Asia General subjects General biographies (see also Persia) Asia minor Subjects and Biographies Babylonia and Assyria Biographies Caliphate (eastern) Subjects Biographies China Subjects and Biographies Crusades Subjects and Biographies India (with Afghanistan) Subjects Biographies Japan Subjects and Biographies Jews (see further under § Hebrew, and Relgion § Bible) Subjects and Biographies Macedonian Empire Subjects and Biographies Persia Subjects and Biographies Africa General subjects General biographies Africa, ancient Subjcts and biographies Egypt Subjects and Biographies South Africa Subjects Biographies America General subjects General biographies Canada Subjects Biographies United States Subjects Biographies Australasia Subjects Biographies Industries, Manufactures and Occupations General : ../Commerce/ : ../Air-gun/ : ../Ambergris/ : ../Asphalt or Asphaltum/ : ../Attar or Otto of Roses/ : ../Baking/ : ../Barbed Wire/ : ../Basket/ : ../Bead/ : ../Bergamot, Oil of/ : ../Bodkin/ : ../Bottle/ : ../Briquette/ : ../Brush/ : ../Button/ : ../Candle/ : ../Carmine/ : ../Catechu or Cutch/ : ../Catgut/ : ../Chafing-dish/ : ../Cigar/ : ../Coke/ : ../Colza Oil/ : ../Comb/ : ../Cooperage/ : ../Copra/ : ../Coral/ : ../Cutlery/ : ../Dyeing/ : ../Eau de Cologne/ : ../Elemi/ : ../Extract/ : ../Fat Feather/ : ../Fireworks/ : ../Fisheries/ : ../Flour and Flour manufacture/ : ../Flowers, Artificial/ : ../Foil/ : ../Folio/ : ../Foolscap/ : ../Fur/ : ../Gas/ : ../Gem, Artificial/ : ../Glair/ : ../Glass/ : ../Glue/ : ../Gluten/ : ../Goldbeating/ : ../Grain Trade/ : ../Granaries/ : ../Hodden/ : ../Horn/ : ../Horse-shoes/ : ../Ink/ : ../Isinglass/ : ../Ivory/ : ../Jananning/ : ../Lapolin/ : ../Lapidary/ : ../Laundry/ : ../Leather/ : ../Leather, Artificial/ : ../Linseed/ : ../Liquorice/ : ../Lithography/ : ../Logwood/ : ../Mastic/ : ../Match/ : ../Maulstick/ : ../Mirror/ : ../Mucilage/ : ../Musk/ : ../Nail/ : ../Natural Gas/ : ../Needle/ : ../Oakum/ : ../Octavo/ : ../Oils/ : ../Oven/ : ../Paper/ : ../Papier Mache/ : ../Paraffin/ : ../Parchment/ : ../Pearl/ : ../Peat/ : ../Pen/ : ../Pencil/ : ../Perfumery/ : ../Petroleun/ : ../Pickle/ : ../Pigments/ : ../Pin/ : ../Pipe/ : ../Pisciculture/ : ../Plated Ware/ : ../Plumbing/ : ../Process/ : ../Putty/ : ../Quaich or Quaigh/ : ../Quarto/ : ../Quire/ : ../Rape Oil/ : ../Ream/ : ../Resin/ : ../Rice Paper/ : ../Rope and Rope-making/ : ../Saddlery and Harness/ : ../Seal-fisheries/ : ../Sealing-wax/ : ../Seine/ : ../Sepia/ : ../Shagreen/ : ../Sheffield Plate/ : ../Shoe/ : ../Soap/ : ../Spermaceti/ : ../Starch/ : ../Stationery/ : ../Stirrup/ : ../Straw, and Straw Manufactures/ : ../Tailor/ : ../Tallow/ : ../Thimble/ : ../Thread/ : ../Tortoiseshell/ : ../Trade/ : ../Trawling, Seining and Netting of Fish/ : ../Turpentine/ : ../Typography/ : ../Umbrella/ : ../Vacuum Cleaner/ : ../Varnish/ : ../Vaseline/ : ../Veneer/ : ../Vinegar/ : ../Wafer/ : ../Wax/ : ../Whalebone/ : ../Whale Oil/ : ../Whale-fishery or Whaling/ : ../Wire/ Textiles Agriculture (for Cereals, Trees and Fruits see Botany) Foods and Beverages Occupations Biographies Language and Writing General : ../Language/ : ../Philology/ : ../A/ : ../Abbreviation/ : ../Ablative/ : ../Accent/ : ../Accidence/ : ../Accusative/ : ../Adjective/ : ../Alphabet/ : ../Ampersand/ : ../Ampliative/ : ../Aorist/ : ../Apostrophe/ : ../Article/ : ../Augment/ : ../B/ : ../C/ : ../Colon/ : ../Comma/ : ../Cryptography/ : ../Cuneiform/ : ../Cyrillic/ : ../D/ : ../Dative/ : ../Dialect/ : ../Dictionary/ : ../E/ : ../Etymology/ : ../F/ : ../G/ : ../Glagolitic/ : ../Grammar/ : ../H/ : ../Hieratic/ : ../Hieroglyphics/ : ../Homonym/ : ../I/ : ../Ideograph/ : ../Idiom/ : ../Infinite/ : ../Inscriptions/ : ../Italic/ : ../J/ : ../Jargon/ : ../K/ : ../L/ : ../Lexicon/ : ../M/ : ../N/ : ../O/ : ../Onomatopoeia/ : ../P/ : ../Palaeography/ : ../Parenthesis/ : ../Patois/ : ../Phonetics/ : ../Pidgin English/ : ../Pronunciation/ : ../Punctuation/ : ../Q/ : ../R/ : ../Runes, Runic Language and Inscriptions/ : ../S/ : ../Shorthand/ : ../Significs/ : ../Slang/ : ../Stenography/ : ../T/ : ../U/ : ../Universal Languages/ : ../V/ : ../W/ : ../Writing/ : ../X/ : ../Y/ : ../Z/ Languages Biographies Law and Political Science (See also the legal sections of articles on Countries) General Crime and Punishment Biographies Literature (For literature not included in the following list, see the articles BULGARIA, CANADA, CHINA, JAPAN, SANSCRIT, SERVIA, etc) (For Breton, Cornish, Irish, Manx and Welsh, see the articles CELT) General (see also CLASSICS) : ../Literature/ : ../Alcaics/ : ... : ../Allegory/ : ... : ../Epilogue/ : ... : ../Fable/ : ... : ../Irony/ : ... : ../Palindrome/ : ... : ../Parable/ : ../Paradox/ : ../Paraphrase/ : ... : ../Poetry/ : ... : ../Prose/ : ../Prosody/ : ... : ../Sermon/ : ... : ../Style/ : ... : ../Verse/ : ... : ../Text/ : ... Arabia Austria-Hungary Austria Hungary Belgium and Flanders British Empire Classical Legendary figures (see further Religion section symbol Comparative) Subjects Biographies Greek Byzantine Latin Classical scholars Denmark France Germany Hebrew, Armenian and Syriac Literature (see also LANGUAGE, PHILOSOPHY, RELIGION) Holland Iceland India Italy Norway Persia Poland Portugal Russia Spain Sweden Switzerland United States Miscellaneous Mathematics Pure : ../Mathematics/ : ../Abscissa/ : ../Algebra/ : ../Algebraic Forms/ : ../Aliquot/ : ../Amicable Numbers/ : ../Angle/ : ../Argument/ : ../Arithmetic/ : ../Axis/ : ../Bessel Function/ : ../Binomial/ : ../Biquadratic/ : ../Bisectrix/ : ../Cardioid/ : ../Catenary/ : ../Circle/ : ../Cissoid/ : ../Combinatorial Analysis/ : ../Conchoid/ : ../Cone/ : ../Conic Section/ : ../Conoid/ : ../Continued Fractions/ : ../Cube/ : ../Curve/ : ../Cycloid/ : ../Cylinder/ : ../Determinant/ : ../Diagonal/ : ../Diameter/ : ../Differences, Calculus of,/ : ../Differential Equation/ : ../Dimension/ : ../Dodecahedron/ : ../Ellipse/ : ../Ellipsoid/ : ../Epicycloid/ : ../Equation/ : ../Figurate Numbers/ : ../Focus/ : ../Folium/ : ../Fourier's Series/ : ../Frustum/ : ../Function/ : ../Geometrical Continuity/ : ../Geometry/ : ../Gnomon/ : ../Graphical Methods/ : ../Groups, Theory of/ : ../Harmonic/ : ../Harmonic Analysis/ : ../Hyperbola/ : ../Icosahedron/ : ../Infinite/ : ../Infinitesimal Calculus/ : ../Interpolation/ : ../Inversion/ : ../Involution/ : ../Lemniscate/ : ../Limacon/ : ../Line/ : ../Locus/ : ../Logarithm/ : ../Logocyclic Curve, Strophoid or Foliate/ : ../Magic Square/ : ../Maxima and Minima/ : ../Mensuration/ : ../Number/ : ../Numbers, Partition, of/ : ../Numeral/ : ../Octahedron/ : ../Ordinate/ : ../Oval/ : ../Parabola/ : ../Perspective/ : ../Polygon/ : ../Polygonal Numbers/ : ../Polyhedral Numbers/ : ../Polyhedron/ : ../Porism/ : ../Prism/ : ../Probability/ : ../Projection/ : ../Quadratrix/ : ../Quaternions/ : ../Roulette/ : ../Series/ : ../Serpentine/ : ../Sphere/ : ../Spherical Harmonics/ : ../Spheroid/ : ../Spiral/ : ../Surface/ : ../Table, Mathematical/ : ../Tetrahedron/ : ../Triangle/ : ../Trigonometry/ : ../Trisectrix/ : ../Variations, Calculus of/ : ../Vector Analysis/ : ../Witch of Agensi/ : ../Zero/ Applied Biographies Medical Science General : ../Medicine/ : ../Medical Education/ : ../Medical Jurisprudence/ Anatomy and Physiology : ../Anatomy/ : ../Physiology/ : ../Abdomen/ : ../Adam's Apple/ : ../Ala/ : ../Alimentary Canal/ : ../Animal Heat/ : ../Ankle/ : ../Apnoea/ : ../Aponeurosis/ : ../Apophysis/ : ../Arm/ : ../Arteries/ : ../Articulation/ : ../Arytenoid/ : ../Bladder/ : ../Blood/ : ../Bone/ : ../Brain/ : ../Breast/ : ../Cartilage/ : ../Caul/ : ../Climacteric/ : ../Coelom, and Serous Membranes/ : ../Colo/ : ../Connective Tissues/ : ../Diaphragm/ : ../Digestive Organs/ : ../Ductless Glands/ : ../Ear/ : ../Elbow/ : ../Epithelial, Endothelial and Glandular Tissues/ : ../Equilibrium/ : ../Excretion/ : ../Eye/ : ../Face/ : ../Fauces/ : ../Fibrin/ : ../Finger/ : ../Foot/ : ../Gall/ : ../Hand/ : ../Head/ : ../Heart/ : ../Heel/ : ../Hip/ : ../Hunger and Thirst/ : ../Intestine/ : ../Jaw/ : ../Knee/ : ../Leg/ : ../Ligament/ : ../Lip/ : ../Liver/ : ../Lobe/ : ../Lung/ : ../Lymph and Lymph Formation/ : ../Lymphatic System/ : ../Mannary Gland/ : ../Matrix/ : ../Mouth and Salivary Glands/ : ../Muscle and Nerve/ : ../Muscular System/ : ../Navel/ : ../Nerve/ : ../Nervous System/ : ../Nose/ : ../Olfactory System/ : ../Palate/ : ../Pancreas/ : ../Pelvis/ : ../Perspiration/ : ../Pharynx/ : ../Phrenology/ : ../Placenta/ : ../Puberty/ : ../Pulse/ : ../Reproductive System/ : ../Respiratory System/ : ../Scalp/ : ../Shoulder/ : ../Sinew/ : ../Skeleton/ : ../Skin and Exoskeleton/ : ../Skull/ : ../Sleep/ : ../Spinal Cord/ : ../Spleen/ : ../Stomach/ : ../Sweetbread/ : ../Sympathetic System/ : ../Teeth/ : ../Thorax/ : ../Throat/ : ../Tongue/ : ../Urinary System/ : ../Varicose Veins/ : ../Vascular System/ : ../Veins/ : ../Voice/ : ../Windpipe/ : ../Wrist/ Pathology, Therapeutics and Surgery : ../Pathology/ : ../Therapeutics/ : ../Surgery/ : ../Abortion/ : ../Abscess/ : ../Abscission/ : ../Acne/ : ../Acromegaly/ : Actinomycosis (Streptotrichosis) : ../Acupressure/ : ../Acupuncture/ : ../Addison's Disease/ : ../Adenoids/ : ../Aerotherapeutics/ : ../Ague/ : ../Albuminuria/ : ../Alienist/ : ../Amaurosis/ : ../Amuck, Running/ : ../Anaemia/ : ../Anaesthesia and Anaesthetics/ : ../Aneurysm, or Aneurism/ : ../Angina Pectoris/ : ../Ankylosis, or Anchylosis/ : ../Ankylostomiasis or Anchylostomiasis/ : ../Anodyne/ : ../Antispetics/ : ../Aphasia/ : ../Aphemia/ : ../Apoplexy/ : ../Appendicitis/ : ../Apyrexia/ : ../Arthritis/ : ../Ascites/ : ../Asphyxia/ : ../Asthma/ : ../Athetosis/ : ../Atrophy/ : ../Auscultation/ : ../Autopsy/ : ../Bacteriology/ : ../Baldness/ : ../Balneotherapeutics/ : ../Bedsore/ : ../Beri-beri/ : ../Bilharziosis/ : ../Blackwater Fever/ : ../Bladder and Prostate Diseases/ : ../Blindness/ : ../Blister/ : ../Blood-letting/ : ../Boil/ : ../Bow-leg/ : ../Bright's Disease/ : ../Bronchiectasis/ : ../Bronchitis/ : ../Bronchotomy/ : ../Bunion/ : ../Burns and Scalds/ : ../Caesarean Section/ : ../Caisson Disease/ : ../Cancer or Carcinoma/ : ../Carbuncle/ : ../Catalepsy/ : ../Catarrh/ : ../Chicken-pox/ : ../Chilblains/ : ../Chirurgeon/ : ../Cholera/ : ../Cleft Palate and Hare-Lip/ : ../Clinic/ : ../Club-foot/ : ../Colic/ : ../Coma/ : ../Constipation/ : ../Convulsions/ : ../Corn/ : ../Corpulence or Obesity/ : ../Cramp/ : ../Cretinism/ : ../Croup/ : ../Cupping/ : ../Delirium/ : ../Dengue/ : ../Dentistry/ : ../Diabetes/ : ../Diaphoretics/ : ../Diarrhoea/ : ../Dietetics/ : ../Dilatation/ : ../Diphtheria/ : ../Dipsomania/ : ../Diuretics/ : ../Dropsy/ : ../Drunkenness/ : ../Dysentery/ : ../Dyspepsia/ : ../Eczema/ : ../Electrotherapeutics/ : ../Elephantiasis/ : ../Emetics/ : ../Emphysema/ : ../Empyema/ : ../Enteritis/ : ../Epilepsy/ : ../Epistaxis/ : ../Erysipelas/ : ../Favus/ : ../Fever/ : ../Filariasis/ : ../Fistula/ : ../Food/ : ../Frostbite/ : ../Gangrene/ : ../Gastric Ulcer/ : ../Gastritis/ : ../Goitre/ : ../Gout/ : ../Guinea-worm/ : ../Gynaecology/ : ../Haematocele/ : ../Haemophilia/ : ../Haemorrhage/ : ../Haemorrhoids/ : ../Hammer-toe/ : ../Hay Fever or Summer Catarrh/ : ../Hernia/ : ../Herpes/ : ../Homoeopathy/ : ../Hydrocele/ : ../Hydrocephalus/ : ../Hydropathy/ : ../Dydrophobia or Rabies/ : ../Hypertrophy/ : ../Hypnotism/ : ../Hypochondriasis/ : ../Hysteria/ : ../Icthyosis or Xeroderma/ : ../Imbecile/ : ../Infancy/ : ../Influenza/ : ../Insanity/ : ../Insomnia/ : ../Intestinal Obstruction/ : ../Intoxication/ : ../Jaundice/ : ../Joints/ : ../Kala-Azar/ : ../Kidney Diseases/ : ../Laryngitis/ : ../Lead Poisoning/ : ../Leontiasis Ossea/ : ../Leprosy/ : ../Lethargy/ : ../Lichen/ : ../Locomotor Ataxia/ : ../Lumbago/ : ../Lupus/ : ../Malaria/ : ../Malta (or Mediterranean) Fever/ : ../Massago/ : ../Measles/ : ../Meniere Disease/ : ../Meningitis/ : ../Metabolic Diseases/ : ../Mineral Waters/ : ../Mortification/ : ../Mumps/ : ../Myelitis/ : ../Myxoedema/ : ../Naevus/ : ../Narcotics/ : ../Necrosis/ : ../Nettlerash or Urticaria/ : ../Neuralgia/ : ../Neurasthenia/ : ../Neuritis/ : ../Neuropathology/ : ../Nosology/ : ../Nostalgia/ : ../Nursing/ : ../Nutrition/ : ../Obstetrics/ : ../Ophthalmology/ : ../Ovariotomy/ : ../Pain/ : Paralysis or Palsy : ../Paranoia/ : ../Parasitic Diseases/ : ../Pediculosis or Phthiriasis/ : ../Pellagra/ : ../Pemphigus/ : ../Peritonitis/ : ../Phagocytosis/ : ../Pharyngitis/ : ../Phlebitis/ : ../Phthisis/ : ../Pinto/ : ../Pityriasis Versicolor/ : ../Plague/ : ../Pleurisy or Pleuritis/ : ../Pneumonia/ : ../Poison/ : ../Polypus/ : ../Poultice/ : ../Prognosis/ : ../Pruritus/ : ../Psoriasis/ : ../Psorospemiasis/ : ../Ptomaine Poisoning/ : ../Puerperal Fever/ : ../Purpura/ : ../Quinsy/ : ../Raynaud's Disease/ : ../Relapsing Fever/ : ../Rheumatism/ : ../Rheumatoid Arthritis/ : ../Rickets/ : ../Ringworm/ : ../St Vitus' Dance or Chorea/ : ../Scabies or Itch/ : ../Scarlet Fever or Scarlatina/ : ../Sciatica/ : ../Scrofula or Scorbutus/ : ../Sea-Sickness/ : ../Seborrhoea/ : ../Sepsis/ : ../Shock or Collapse/ : ../Skin Diseases/ : ../Sleeping-sickness/ : ../Smallpox/ : ../Sneezing/ : ../Somnambulism/ : ../Sprue/ : ../Stammering or Stutteting/ : ../Starvation/ : ../Stethoscope/ : ../Sunstroke/ : ../Surgical Instruments and Appliance/ : ../Sweating-sickness/ : ../Syncope/ : ../Tetanus/ : ../Tonsillitis/ : ../Toxicology/ : ../Tracheotomy/ : ../Trachoma/ : ../Trichinosis or Trichiniasis/ : ../Tuberculosis/ : ../Tumour/ : ../Typhoid Fever/ : ../Typhus Fever/ : ../Ulcer/ : ../Vegetarianism/ : ../Venereal Diseases/ : ../Vivisection/ : ../Wart/ : ../Whitlow/ : ../Whooping-Cough/ : ../Wound/ : ../Wry-neck/ : ../X Ray Treatment/ : ../Yaws/ : ../Yellow Fever/ : ../Zymotic Diseases/ Pharmacology (see also under CHEMISTRY) Public Health Veterinary Science Biographies Military and Naval (For Campaigns, Battles, and Biographies of Commanders see HISTORY) General Military Writers and Engineers Philosophy and Psychology General : ../Philosophy/ : ../Aesthetics/ : ../Ethics/ : ../Evolution/ : ../Logic/ : ../Metaphysics/ : ../Psychology/ : ../Science/ Subjects : ../Philosophy/ : ../Psychology/ : ../Absolute/ : ../Absolutism/ : ../Abstraction/ : ../Academy, Greek/ : ../Acatalepsy/ : ../Accident/ : ../Accidentalism/ : ../Affection/ : ../Aetiology/ : ../A Fortiori/ : ../Agglutination/ : ../Agnoiology/ : ../Agnosticism/ : ../Alethiology/ : ../Alexandrists/ : ../Altruism/ : ../Amphibology/ : ../Analogy/ : ../Analysis/ : ../Antinomy/ : ../Apodictic/ : ../Apperception/ : ../Apprehension/ : ../A Priori/ : ../Arabian Philosophy/ : ../Association of Ideas/ : ../Attention/ : ../Automorphism/ : ../Axiom/ : ../Cambridge Platonists/ : ../Cardinal Virtues/ : ../Cartesianism/ : ../Casuistry/ : ../Category/ : ../Causation/ : ../Chaos/ : ../Circulus in Probando/ : ../Classification/ : ../Cognition/ : ../Conation/ : ../Concept/ : ../Conceptualism/ : ../Concrete/ : ../Condition/ : ../Connotation/ : ../Conscience/ : ../Contradiction, Principle of/ : ../Conversion/ : ../Cosmogony/ : ../Cynics/ : ../Cyrenaics/ : ../Deduction/ : ../Definition/ : ../Denotation/ : ../Determinism/ : ../Dialectic/ : ../Dichotomy/ : ../Dilemma/ : ../Division/ : ../Dream/ : ../Dualism/ : ../Duty/ : ../Dysteleology/ : ../Eclecticism/ : ../Ecstasy/ : ../Egoism/ : ../Eleatic School/ : ../Elis, Philosophical School of/ : ../Emanation/ : ../Empiricism/ : ../Enthymeme/ : ../Epistemology/ : ../Eretrian School of Philosophy/ : ../Esoteric/ : ../Eudaemonism/ : ../Extension/ : Fallacy (logic) : ../Fancy/ : ../Fatalism/ : ../Form/ : ../Golden Rule/ : ../Gymnosophists/ : ../Hearing/ : ../Hedonism/ : ../Heteronomy/ : ../Humanism/ : ../Hylozoism/ : ../Hypothesis/ : ../Hysteron-proteron/ : ../Idea/ : ../Idealism/ : ../Idiosyncrasy/ : ../Imagination/ : ../Imitation/ : ../Immanence/ : ../Immortality/ : ../Individualism/ : ../Induction/ : ../Infinite/ : ../Intellect/ : ../Introspection/ : ../Intuition/ : ../Ionian School of Philosophy/ : ../Instinct/ : ../Laughter/ : ../Libertarianism/ : ../Logos/ : ../Materialism/ : ../Megarian School of Philosophy/ : ../Meliorism/ : ../Metempsychosis/ : ../Microcosm/ : ../Mnemonics/ : ../Monad/ : ../Monism/ : ../Motive/ : ../Mysticism/ : ../Naturalism/ : ../Necessity/ : ../Neoplatonism/ : Neo-Pythagoreanism : ../Noümenon/ : ../Object and Subject/ : ../Objectivism/ : ../Occasionalism/ : ../Ontology/ : ../Opinion/ : ../Organon/ : ../Oversoul/ : ../Palingenesis/ : ../Panentheism/ : ../Panpsychism/ : ../Parallelism, Psychophysical/ : ../Parsimony, Law of/ : ../Perception/ : ../Peripatetics/ : ../Personality/ : ../Pessimism/ : ../Petitio Principii/ : ../Phenomenon/ : ../Physiognomy/ : ../Platonic Love/ : ../Pleasure/ : ../Pluralism/ : ../Positivism/ : ../Pragmatism/ : ../Predicables/ : ../Predication/ : ../Pre-existence, Doctrine of/ : ../Presentationism/ : ../Probabilism/ : ../Psychophysics/ : ../Punishment/ : ../Quintessence/ : ../Rationalism/ : ../Realism/ : ../Reason/ : ../Recept/ : ../Relativity of Knowledge/ : ../Reminiscence/ : ../Retro-cognition/ : ../Rigorism/ : ../Royal Society, The/ : ../Scepticism/ : ../Scholasticism/ : ../Secularism/ : ../Self/ : ../Sensationalism/ : ../Smell/ : ../Societes, Learned/ : ../Solipsism/ : ../Sophists/ : ../Space and Time/ : ../Spheres, Music of the/ : ../Stoics/ : ../Subjectivism/ : ../Sublime/ : ../Summum Bonum/ : ../Syllogism/ : ../Syncretism/ : ../Synderesis/ : ../Synechism/ : ../Synthesis/ : ../Taoism/ : ../Taste/ : ../Teleology/ : ../Touch/ : ../Transcendentalism/ : ../Trilemma/ : ../Trivium/ : ../Utilitarianism/ : ../Vision/ : ../Weber's Law/ : ../Will/ Biographies Psychical Research and Occultism Subjects Biographies Physics General : ../Science/ : ../Adhesion/ : ../Aether, or Ether/ : ../Aggregation/ : ../Barometer/ : ../Barometric Light/ : ../Capillary Action/ : ../Density/ : ../Diffusion/ : ../Dimension/ : ../Energetics/ : ../Energy/ : ../Gravitation/ : ../Hydrometer/ : ../Manometer/ : ../Matter/ : ../Model/ : ../Molecule/ : ../Perpetual Motion, or Perpetuum Mobile/ : ../Pneumatics/ : ../Polarity/ : ../Spherometer/ : ../Units, Physical/ Sound Light Heat Magnetism Electricity Weights and Measures Biographies Religion and Theology General : ../Religion/ : ../Theology/ : ../Agnosticism/ : ../Apologetics/ : ../Apotheosis/ : ../Anthropomorphism/ : ../Asceticism/ : ../Atheism/ : ../Deisgm/ : ../Devil/ : ../Dogma/ : ../Dogmatic Theology/ : ../Eschatology/ : ../Inspiration/ : ../Immortality/ : ../Miracle/ : ../Missions/ : ../Mysticism/ : ../Mythology/ : ../Pantheism/ : ../Theism/ : ../Theosophy/ Doctrines and Terms : ../Absolution/ : ../Amen/ : ../Anathema/ : ../Antichrist/ : ../Antitype/ : ../Apostasy/ : ../Atonement/ : ../Attrition/ : ../Autocephalous/ : ../Baptism/ : ../Benediction/ : ../Catechism/ : ../Catechumen/ : ../Catholio/ : ../Celibacy/ : ../Chapel/ : ../Chiliasm/ : ../Church/ : ../Churching of Women/ : ../Commendation/ : ../Confession/ : ../Confirmation/ : ../Confirmation of Bishops/ : ../Congregation/ : ../Convent/ : ../Conversion/ : ../Creatianism and Traducianism/ : ../Creeds/ : ../Diocese/ : ../Enthusiasm/ : ../Establishment/ : ../Eucharist/ : ../Excommunication/ : ../Extreme Unction/ : ../Fasting/ : ../Glory/ : ../Grace/ : ../Hermeneutics/ : ../Hermit/ : ../Holy/ : ../Homiletics/ : ../Homily/ : ../Hospice/ : ../Interim/ : ../Myrtyr/ : ../Millenium/ : ../Mortuary/ : ../Necrology/ : ../Order, Holy/ : ../Pastoral Letter/ : ../Patron/ : ../Prayers for the Dead/ : ../Preaching/ : ../Predestination/ : ../Procession/ : ../Recusant/ : ../Regular/ : ../Relics/ : ../Reverend/ : ../Sacerdotalism/ : ../Sacrament/ : ../Sect/ : ../Secular/ : ../See/ : ../Sin/ : ../Sponsor/ : ../Syncellus/ : ../Synod/ : ../Theocrary/ : ../Tonsure/ : ../Venerable/ : ../Worship/ History of Christianity Church History to the Council of Trent (see also REFORMATION) General Heresies Saints (For Apostles see § Bible Christian Documents Religious Orders Biographies (see also § Saints) Roman Catholic Church Subjects Biographies Eastern Churches Subjects Biographies Reformation Subjects Biographies Church of England (including the Episcopal Church of Scotland) Subjects Biographies Modern Continental Churches (Reformed) Subjects Biographies Free Churches (British Empire and United States, including the Established Church of Scotland) Subjects Biographies Ecclesiastical Offices Ecclesiology (Liturgy, Ritual and Vestments) (See also ART § Architecture) Ecclesiatical Seasons Bible and Biblical Criticism Subjects (including Biblical personages ) (See also Geography § Palastine) Biographies of critics Judaism (See also HISTORY § Jews, BIBLE AND BIBLICAL CRITICISM, and LITERATURE § '' Hebrew) Subjects Biographies Mahommedan Religion Subjects Biographies Comparative Religion and Folklore (See also ANTHROPOLOGY, and ETHNOLOGY, and the sections on religion in the articles CHINA, EGYPT, INDIA, JAPAN, etc.) General Greek and Roman Asia, Asia Minor and Egypt European and American Sports and Pastimes Miscellaneous Chronology Costume and Toilet Manners and Customs Names